Compete or Lose
by MyThoughtsYouKnow
Summary: Blaine has been internally struggling with Hunter's offer to return to Dalton and the Warblers when an unexpected visitor shows up and begins falling for a certain charming Warbler Captain making his decision harder. Will Blaine fight for who he loves or what he loves? Blaine-family focused story. Blaine/? Hunter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've always watched Glee on and off since it came out. I was really into it at one point but school and work got in the way of me possibly becoming attached to any shows. Well the other day I had a little free time on my hands and decided to start new with Season 4. I couldn't help but realize that the guy playing Hunter Clarrington is also one Nolan Gerard Funk and if you know me at all, which you don't, you know that I have been a huge Nolan Funk fan since Spectacular! and also his revival of the role Conrad Birdie in Bye, Bye Birdie. Well a lot of ideas started popping into my head and I just had to write it down and this is what I came up with. If I get any facts or character traits, biography wrong at all please PM me and let me know and I will address this as soon as I can. Please bare with me I'm still catching up on seasons to get a feel for certain characters. If anyone wants to help me that'd be greatly appreciated also. Okay well rant over! I hope you guys like my **beginning **chapter. It's a little rough but I'll smooth out those edges. Thank you (:

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters on Glee except for my own, which is Audrey at this point.**

* * *

It was just after the Christmas break and the McKinley High students were returning to classes just after a long needed two and a half week vacation. Blaine Anderson or Warbler as so many still liked to call him sit outside in the frosty wind staring down at a Dalton Academy brochure. Yes, he had turned down Hunter Clarrington's offer to rejoin the Warblers and return to the school that tortured him so but after spending the holidays missing Kurt and much encouragement from his parents to go back to Dalton he was starting to rethink his decision. He had only 6 months left of his senior year but could he really continue to be silently tortured by all things Kurt?

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice broke him from his racing mind as a freshly manicured finger reached out and placed a penny on the table next to his arm. He froze at the sound of the voice. Only one person he knew who could make that raspy voice sound incredibly adorable but it couldn't be who he thought it was because that person was miles away at school.

"No way," He mumbled slowly turning to put a face to the familiar voice. And there in all her 5'5 glory stood the one person besides Kurt who knew him better than he knew himself. She was about an inch or two taller from when he last saw her. Her usually long black curly hair was straightened and fell at her hips covered in a knitted gray headband and her hazel eyes sparkled in the cold against her very pale skin. Her petite body covered in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black parka. The dimple that cratered her right cheek appeared showing her genuine excitement at seeing him, "Audrey!" He shouted in excitement opening his arms for her to jump in.

"Oh Blaine," She murmured accepting his hug eagerly and burying her head in his neck, "I've missed you." She pulled away and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I've missed you too." Blaine countered gesturing for them to sit. "But that doesn't answer what you're doing here." They both sat down despite the decreasing temperature and the fact that they were both freezing their butts off.

She shrugged as she played with the penny she had just placed next to him moments before never turning her gaze to him. "I missed..it all... My family. My incredibly amazing brother," at this she hit his shoulder and smirked at him, "All of it. And after I couldn't even make it back for Christmas this year I knew something had to give." She looked back down at the penny in her hands waiting for realization to strike Blaine.

"Wait- does that mean?" Blaine asked after a moment turning to her in both shock and excitement.

She nodded in response before sighing clearly not hearing the excitement laced in his voice. "I know I only had six months left and that I shouldn't be such a huge brat about this but I miss being part of your lives. Yes, you update me when you can through phone calls and emails but it isn't the same as being here to and being a part of it. And I just couldn't-" She was interrupted when Blaine enveloped her in a tight hug much to her surprise.

"Audrey you know there's nowhere else I'd rather have my sister than at home." He mumbled into her dark hair truthfully.

Audrey Victoria Anderson was Blaine's sister coincidentally the same age as him. Well not really a coincidence seeing as she was adopted but she had been part of the Anderson family ever since she was a baby. And like the Cooper and him, their parents made sure Audrey got nothing but the best education sending her off to Blair Academy in New Jersey, one of the top boarding schools in the country. Audrey had adjusted quickly and had became involved in many clubs making her visits few and far between before they were lucky if she even visited for Christmas after a while. She was the apple of the Anderson family eye seeing as she was the only one who was living up to her 'full potential' as their parents would say but this didn't hinder Blaine from having a very close bond to her. Being the same age and interested in many of the same things had ensured that whether blood or not they'd be best friends their whole lives.

"Wait- how do mom and dad feel about this?" Blaine asked, pulling away from the hug to look at her a little confused. He knew that there was no way his parents would be okay with her leaving Blair to come back home. They had almost almost blown a fit when he had broken the news he was leaving Dalton for McKinley.

"They aren't too happy and informed me that we would discuss this issue further before they took off for their jobs this morning but it really isn't their decision. If I don't want to go back then I won't." Audrey said, her defiance evident in her voice which made Blaine smile. Audrey had always been a stubborn one.

"Well in that case Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm still trying to still get into the feel of things so this chapter is just kind of...eh. I promise in the next chapter you're going to get more of a feel for Audrey's personality and an insight on Blaine and Audrey's relationship. Again I apologize if I get anything about a character wrong. I'm still catching up! Just let me know and please please review. I'll appreciate them. Bad or good. Thank you.

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Glee except for Audrey. **

* * *

"You are going to love McKinley!" Blaine boasted as he and Audrey entered the school the following monday only to be welcomed with bustling students rushing to their lockers for their science books or the ever so eager cheerleaders flirting with a member of the football team. It had been a few days since Audrey's sudden return and the weekend had been filled with yelling matches between Audrey and their parents about what a big mistake she was making and how she was gambling with her future by leaving Blair to come back home and attend McKinley.

Audrey looked around and smirked before looking up at Blaine who was only a few inches taller than her. "Oh you mean like you do?" She questioned receiving a confused glance from Blaine as he directed her towards the office. "I found the hidden Dalton brochures under your pillow when I was looking for face wash." She informed him. Again receiving another confused look from Blaine. She knew this was a weak excuse but that wasn't the point she was trying to get across to her brother.

"So you just assumed I hide face wash under my pillow?" He asked, knowing that Audrey was snooping around. His sister had always been a nosey one when it came to him and their older brother Cooper. He knew it was for a lack of her own life at Blair but it still amused him when she lied about it.

"Okay maybe I was looking for something else but that's not the point. The point is that obviously I'm not the only one who has some adjusting to do here at McKinley." Audrey stopped in front of the door that read Office and looked at Blaine, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in challenge to her statement.

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes at his sister, shaking his head. "Audrey not now." He begged not wanting to do this, here, at school where anyone could hear them and would. He didn't need third parties getting in his already hard decision. Especially the glee club. He would never hear the end of it from them if they found out that he was still doubting his future here at McKinley.

"Fine but we both know you can't keep this from me. Even if I hadn't found those brochures I would have known something was wrong Blaine. Don't forget I can read you like a book. Three and a half years away at boarding school won't ever change that." Her eyebrow still raised, waiting for Blaine to challenge her on this subject. Smiling when he didn't and instead focused his eyes on the oak door in front of them.

"This is your stop. If we don't have any classes together then I'll see you at lunch. Try staying out of trouble. McKinley is the farthest thing from Blair." He told her, choosing to ignore her comment and this conversation altogether. He saw the smirk of accomplishment on her face and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His sister wouldn't leave the topic dead for long.

"I can handle myself." She saluted him off before turning the brass knob off the door and taking a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Blaine!" He heard from behind him as he stopped at his locker to pick up some books he needed for his first two classes. He turned his head slightly to see who was calling him and smiled at Marley as she approached him. From the moment he had met he had an instant connection to her. A lot of things about her reminded him of Rachel but at the same time he could see the differences between the two. "Blaine, hey! How was your weekend?" She asked, as she appeared by his side.

"It was...interesting." Blaine laughed as he thought of a word to explain his weekend at home. "How about yours?" he turned back to his locker and grabbed two notebooks.

"It was really good, thank you but I wanted to ask if Finn had told you about Glee club?" Excitement coated her voice and Blaine couldn't deny the excitement bubbling in his chest at the news Finn had given him that saturday via text message.

"Yeah, he told me something about one of the teams cheating and getting disqualified so we were going to Regionals by default." He nodded, closing his locker and turned towards Marley who so obviously couldn't keep her excitement down.

"Isn't that great?! Not for the other team, of course but for us? We get another shot at winning Nationals and Finn gets another chance to prove himself. Also, maybe because of this everyone will forget about the great pass out during sectionals." She grumbled the last part and Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"How are you doing with that?" Blaine asked referring to her bouting case with bulimia. The insecurities bubbled out of Marley though he didn't know why. From what Blaine had gathered about her since meeting her was that she was a pretty amazing human being.

"I still have my days but I'm fighting it. I'm seeing someone about my issues." Marley answered biting her lip. "And how about you? How are you doing... with everything?" She questioned so obviously not wanting to say what she really meant. He was used to this. The Glee club seemed to be more interested in the developments with Kurt and him than him and Kurt sometimes.

"It's a battle but I'm confident I can get through this. I have my hard days and then my easy days." He told her, not wanting to go into detail about anything specific. Over the holidays he had talked to Kurt a few times and had even seen him once for a total of about five minutes before Kurt announced the hurt he still head towards Blaine and took off.

"That's great! It'll be a battle until you fully heal." Marley told him with a sad smile touching his arm just as the bell rang. "Well I'll see you later!" She turned and disappeared into the sea of students rushing to their first class. Blaine closed his locker and let her words sink in. It would be a battle but would it be easier to win if he was back at Dalton?


End file.
